Electronic cigarette device includes an electronic cigarette and an electronic cigarette charger used for charging the electronic cigarette. The existing electronic cigarette comprises a sucking rod and a power rod, the sucking rod and the power rod are usually connected together through threads, when in charging, the sucking rod and the power rod are usually taken apart in order that the power rod is inserted into a charging socket of the electronic cigarette charger for charging. The existing electronic cigarette charger comprises: a case body, a power assembly arranged in the box body for charging the power rod; the power assembly includes an external power interface, a PCB board and a first connector, the first connector is a copper sleeve member with inner thread, the power rod is correspondingly provided with a second connector, when the power rod is inserted into the charging socket, the second connector and the first connector are correspondingly connected to achieve charging. In the existing electronic cigarette device, the second connector and the first connector are connected through threads, this connecting mode results in much inconvenience of putting the power rod into the charging socket and taking the power rod out of the charging socket.